More Than A Detective
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: When Sherlock Holmes wants to do nothing but wander through the knowledge and memories of his mind palace, A single doorbell ring distracts his solitude. Our high functioning sociopath discovers the last thing he expected sitting on the steps of 221B Baker Street.
1. Chapter 1

**More Than A Detective**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:- An Unexpected Assignment**

* * *

It was cold, it was wet, it was dull and as Sherlock would like to say, it was downright boring. _BANG!_

Sherlock shot the wall once more. He was relaxed in the knowledge that Mrs Hudson was currently visiting her sister in Manchester so he knew he would not be receiving any complaints from her tonight. Sherlock tossed the now unloaded gun onto the table before lying backwards on the couch, hands in a praying like manner rested against his chin as his eyes fell closed.

* * *

Anyone who knew Sherlock well knew that this was a clear sign that he was entering his mind palace and unless you wanted him taking his _'bored state'_ on you then you were under no circumstances to disturb him.

* * *

 _DINGDONG!_ Sherlock's eyes shot open,

"Shut Up!" he yelled and was surprised that no second ring followed the first causing his eyebrow to raise in a curious manner which was then followed by a grumble. He stood and moved to the window, sliding it open and stuck his head out only to be greeted by the empty, illuminated street below. The only sound came from the cars that stalked the London streets. Sherlock's eyes squinted in a irritated yet curious manner. Why would someone ring his doorbell and then simply leave without trying at least one more time? The high functioning sociopath was no stranger to the childish game that was _Ding Dong Ditch_ but Baker Street had never been victim to such pranks.

* * *

Sherlock headed downstairs in a bored manner. Normal as it would seem and come to any other person. _'Opening The Door'_ was both tedious and annoying to Sherlock.

He removed the safety chain before pulling the door ajar only for his eyes to widen,

"What sort of hellish joke is this?" he murmured to himself as he took in the sight of the shoddy cardboard box left on his front step containing a whimpering new born child wrapped in a poor excuse for a blanket.

* * *

 **:O Oh dear what on earth is going on?! Why has a baby been left on the steps of 221B? What is Sherlock going to do?!**

 **You'll have to review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Doctor On Call**

* * *

John stirred with a grumble and turned over to see that his phone lit up his and Mary's bedroom, he sighed before picking it up,

"errrrrr... John?... What's wrong?" Mary murmured sleepily as she checked the clock on her bedside table to see it was only 1:30am.

* * *

John rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he checked his phone screen,

"15 missed calls from Sherlock?" he said more to himself in a confused tone,

"and 5 texts" he informed Mary before opening the conversation that displayed the texts from the consulting detective,

 _'John, Need you at Baker Street NOW! SH'_

 _'John, I am not kidding this is urgent! SH'_

 _'Are you there? SH'_

 _'For god's sake John this is serious SH'_

'JOHN WATSON! SH'

Mary couldn't help but roll her eyes amused by Sherlock's texts,

"He's probably lost his cigarettes or something" she said before laying back down, pulling the duvet up to her chin and smiled gently when John pressed a kiss to her cheek,

"Nah I don't think so. Sherlock isn't really one to go that crazy over cigarettes" he said before standing and went and grabbed his coat,

"I'll go and see if he's alright" he told her gently and Mary nodded sleepily,

"Ok. I'll send a search party if you don't text me by 9 to let me know you're ok" she teased and John chuckled before heading out in his jacket that he simply threw on over his PJ's with it being so early, along with his boots.

* * *

John used his key to unlock the door to 221B when he heard a baby's cry coming from upstairs and this made him instantly dash straight up to the flat where he found Sherlock crouched on his chair with his hands pressed tightly against his ears,

"MAKE IT STOP JOHN!" he yelled and John was too stunned to respond as he looked at the tiny baby lying on a blanket in the Moses basket on the table,

"I really don't know which question to start with. I'm between either 'why on earth do you have a Moses basket?' or 'What the hell is a new born baby doing here?!" he yelled and Sherlock groaned,

"Considering your second question was conventionally louder I shall start by giving that answer first. She was left on the door step and she hasn't stopped crying!" he yelled putting his head in his hands before glancing up at John once more,

"Oh and as for the basket, sometimes Mrs Hudson's niece stays over despite my protests so I borrowed it giving the circumstances" he finished simply and John put a hand over his eyes, shaking his head before waking over to the crying new born before lifting her gently into his arms and her crying became whimpers,

"How do you know it's a girl?" John asked and Sherlock closed his eyes in relief due to the crying having stopped,

"The blanket she was wrapped in although grubby and old. It still retains it's original shade of light pink. As most people would say 'I put two and two together'" he murmured and John rolled his eyes at Sherlock's typical sarcastic laced tone before approaching his irritating friend and placed the tiny baby in his arms causing Sherlock's eyes to widen in a horrified manner,

"Wh... Why are you giving her to me?" he demanded awkwardly as John retrieved his mobile from his pocket,

"Calling a cab" he murmured as he dialled the number before placing the phone to his ear,

"We have to get the little one to hospital to have her checked out" he finished before looking amused as the tiny little baby gave out a silent yawn and snuggled into Sherlock's arms whom looked very uncomfortable,

"I, ahhhhhhh what's it doing?" he demanded awkwardly and John chuckled,

"Yeah a taxi to 221B Baker Street please. Thank you" he said to the person on the other end of the line before hanging up,

"I think she likes you Sherlock" he teased earning a glare from the detective,

"Oh do be sensible John. Now take her back" he ordered and John held up his hands in defence, shaking his head,

"No can do mate. She's sleeping. You wouldn't want to disturb her, causing her to wake up and cry again would you?" he teased and Sherlock had a look of fear on his face,

"God no" he confirmed in a firm tone.

* * *

John made his way downstairs after receiving a text alert letting him know that the cab had arrived and opened the door for Sherlock and smiled in a bright, amused manner having seen that Sherlock had wrapped the newborn gently in his favourite long coat,

"You're letting her use your coat as a blanket?" he asked in a just as amused tone to match his smile which earned another glare,

"Well I can't just let her sleep in that poor excuse for a blanket can I?" he demanded firmly as he climbed into the cab followed by the very amused doctor.

* * *

The Maternity nurse checked the little newborn over before she came back out carrying her,

"Perfectly happy little one" she assured, smiling at the doctor and detective before placing her in John's arms causing the baby to instantly start to cry causing them to panic and Sherlock rolled his eyes,

"You're holding her wrong" Sherlock scolded before taking the baby in his arms gently causing the baby's cries to become whimpers as she snuggled into Sherlock's warmth causing the nurse to smile softly,

"Awwwwww she's obviously a daddy's girl" she said happily causing Sherlock to look at her defensively,

"Oh no, no no she's not... I'm not" He tried but the nurse's pager beeped,

"Sorry I have to see to my other patients" she said before heading off and Sherlock sighed before looking at the sleeping baby awkwardly.

* * *

Sherlock's brother chuckled at the sight of Sherlock cradling a baby,

"Oh brother mine. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" he asked with a smug smile and Sherlock closed his eyes, gritting his teeth,

"Don't try to be funny Mycroft. It doesn't suit you now fix this" he ordered causing his older brother to raise his eyes to the heavens in a amused manner before pressing a button his phone and placing it to his ear in a sophisticated manner,

"Yes put me through to child services" he said turning his back, heading into the hallway to continue the call.

* * *

Sherlock groaned as the baby began to cry again,

"There there" he soother awkwardly before sitting down in his usual chair next to the fireplace, raising his eyes towards the door to make sure Mycroft was out of earshot and looked back towards the tiny human in his arms,

"You shouldn't worry you know?... As much as I hate to admit it, My brother does get things sorted and he'll find you a nice home" he told the whimpering baby,

"You should know that I believe who ever left you on my door step must have been suffering from a serious lack of intelligence. If they had any at all that is" he continued earning a gurgle from the tiny baby in his arms and Sherlock gave a secret half smile,

"Not because I'm a high functioning sociopath with not even the first ounce of an idea of how to look after a baby but... In not one corridor of my mind palace can I come to a conclusion of why your parents would abandon you." he told her offering his finger to her small hand, which she grasped happily,

"Well for starters. I can't very well hand you over to child services nameless can I? You deserve a name at least" he murmured with a thoughtful expression as he tilted his head,

"You're... A girl so obviously a female name... You're little... Utterly noisy... you're quite... Cuddly as John would say... and for some reason you're very attached to the colour yellow since John purchased you that new blanket" he brainstormed making each word project around him through his Mind's eye.

* * *

 _Yellow. Cuddly. Little. Utterly noisy._

Sherlock's eyes squinted as he rearranged the words,

 _Little, Utterly noisy, Cuddly, Yellow._

Sherlock erased the unimportant letters,

 **L** – **U** – **C** – **Y**.

* * *

Sherlock looked at the little one once more,

"Well I guess Lucy could suit you for the time being" he pondered earning a happy gurgle from the baby and it was then that Mycroft re-entered the room,

"Enjoying yourself little brother" Mycroft teased, placing his phone away in his pocket,

"Anyhow, I'm afraid the young one will have to remain with you for the next month as Child services have a list of cases that can't be ignored. Good day little brother" he said simply before heading down the stairs and Sherlock looked horrified, standing,

"A Month?! What am I supposed to do with a baby for a month?!" he called after his brother,

"You look after her" Mycroft responded simply before closing the front door behind him.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwww so the baby has a name now but Sherlock has to look after her for the next month! How will he survive?! You'll have to review and let me know what you think in order to unlock the next chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Science Of Compassion**

* * *

John found it hilarious when he entered the flat to find Sherlock trying to sooth the crying infant. Sherlock looked relieved to see the doctor,

"John, thank goodness. I have done everything the book says. I have changed her, amused her, rocked her in a gentle and soothing manner and still Lucy won't stop crying" he explained and John's amused expression became gentle,

"Lucy?... You've given her a name?" John asked and Sherlock looked bashful,

"I... Yes, well... I thought it suited her" he mumbled and John knew best not to push the matter,

"Have you tried feeding her?" John asked and Sherlock nodded hopelessly,

"I asked Molly to collect the necessary provisions one would require for taking care of a baby" he explained, moving into the kitchen and picked up a baby bottle in his free hand as he held a screaming Lucy in the other,

"I don't understand it John. I have heated the milk to the desired temperature for one her age and... I... I am scared that if she does not accept it then she will fall ill" Sherlock finished in a sad murmur and John looked as if thinking for a moment,

"Mate, I've known you for a good... what? Three years now. Definitely feels like longer believe me and you have to be the most stubborn and dramatic person I've ever met. Believe me I'd call you a much stronger word but there is a child present" John teased and Sherlock looked at the doctor unimpressed as he sat down in his chair,

"Do you have a point John?" the detective asked sarcastically and John rolled his eyes amused,

"Give her a reason to trust you and she will drink" John summed up simply and Sherlock fell silent as he looked at the crying infant and John watched silently,

"Now... Come on Lucy. It's time to stop crying, you need to drink your milk. It's an important known fact that the human body requires calcium so that your bones can continue to grow big and strong" he lectured the child causing her cries to turn to whimpers as tears spilled down her tiny yet chubby cheeks,

"Now, we have to make compromises you and I... Please just... Drink your milk" he murmured gently as he offered the bottle to her which she slowly accepted and began to drink and Sherlock smiled brightly,

"Hey, look at that John. She's drinking." Sherlock announced happily and John couldn't help but roll his eyes amused.

* * *

It was only a minuet later when Molly entered carrying more shopping bags,

"Hi John, how's Sherlock doing?" she asked quietly when she saw little Lucy yawn before snuggling more into Sherlock's arms and John smiled, folding his arms amused,

"I think our little sociopath is quite taken with little Lucy" he joked but Molly looked at John worried,

"John... That's what I'm worried about" she told her friend quietly causing John to look at her confused,

"I just mean that... well, Mycroft texted me the other day telling me to make sure that Sherlock doesn't get too attached to little Lucy" Molly explained and John rolled his eyes in an unimpressed manner,

"Uncaring git" John grumbled before placing a comforting hand on Molly's shoulder,

"Don't worry Molls. I know Sherlock's been great with little Lu but you know he's not really... Well" he tried but looked towards Sherlock who laid a sleeping Lucy down into her Moses Basket and covered her gently with her yellow blanket,

"Yeah we might have a problem" John mumbled hopelessly.

* * *

 **Oh dear, Could things be about to take an unfortunate turn? You'll have to review to unlock the next chapter.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: High Functioning, Deteriorating**

* * *

Mycroft had his driver escort him to Baker Street in his recently purchased Rolls Royce,

"I shan't be long" he told the driver before entering 221B.

* * *

John was entering his latest update onto his blog when his phone buzzed,

"Sherlock, Lestrade wants to know if there's any update on the Harrison case?" John informed only to greeted with a sight he never thought he'd see when he turned round.

* * *

Little Lucy was laying on her floating baby bouncer as Sherlock allowed her to see his eyes once more and she gurgled in response with a happy smile upon her face,

"Clever Lucy" he praised covering his eyes once more,

"Peek a boo" he said again, letting her see his eyes and received the same happy gurgle from her,

"I swear John her intelligence and response timing is growing quicker and stronger every day" he said with an amused yet impressed tone,

"What on earth are you doing brother mine?" Mycroft asked causing Sherlock and John to look up towards the door and Sherlock stood quickly feeling quite embarrassed,

"I... It says in one of the books I read that it's best to assist a baby with their multiple senses from a young age" Sherlock explained lamely and Mycroft chuckled amused,

"By playing Peek a boo" he taunted and Sherlock gritted his teeth,

"Lucy likes it" Sherlock argued simply and watched as his older brother rolled his eyes,

"On to more important matters. I have had an update from child services and they have informed me that it may be best to try and find the baby..." he began and Sherlock glared,

"Lucy" he corrected firmly causing Mycroft to smirk,

"... To try and find _Lucy's_ next of kin" he finished simply and Sherlock didn't look at all impressed,

"They abandoned her Mycroft. Why would we try and find them?" the detective demanded and Mycroft simply moved towards little Lucy,

"We do not know the true circumstances as to why she was left on your door step brother mine which is why we must learn all the facts" he said in a bored tone and watched as Sherlock lifted little Lucy into his arms in a protective manner to which Mycroft smirked,

"I simply need a sample of the child's DNA so that my contacts can get to work" Mycroft assured and when he received no response from the glaring detective, Mycroft picked up a small pick pacifier from the table,

"This should do" he said simply but before he could place it in a plastic bag, Sherlock stopped him,

"Not that one. It's Lucy's favourite doodie" he said simply before taking it back and retrieved another for Mycroft and tossed it in the bag.

* * *

Mycroft smirked,

"Doodie, little brother?" he teased with a chuckle and Sherlock rolled his eyes as he retrieved Lucy's baby bottle from the kitchen,

"Oh do grow up Mycroft" he growled before beginning to feed Lucy who continued to lay relaxed in his arms as he sat down in his chair.

* * *

Mycroft took his leave and John looked at Sherlock when he heard the front door close,

"You alright?" John asked and Sherlock shrugged,

"Why wouldn't I be alright?" he returned in a easily deduced sad tone so John decided not to push his friend but was surprised when Sherlock looked at him,

"Do you think... I'm good at looking after her?" he asked the doctor as Lucy let out a yawn before snuggling into Sherlock's warm chest. John stood before retrieving Lucy's yellow blanket from her Moses basket and laid it over the tiny infant in a gentle manner so as not to disturb her,

"I think that she was very lucky to have found you" John told him gently when his phone buzzed,

"Got to go mate. Mary's waiting. See you tomorrow" he said, grabbing his coat before heading downstairs,

"Night John" Sherlock called after him before looking down at Lucy sleeping peacefully in his arms.

* * *

Molly came to see how Sherlock was doing at the end of her shift at St Bart's,

"Hey Sherlock. Is everything alright?" she asked as she entered the flat only to be greeted by Sherlock looking at her with a finger pressed to his lips,

"Shhhhhh, I only just got her down for the night" he explained quietly and Molly nodded understanding before holding up two shopping bags,

"I brought you another batch of baby milk and I also got you Chinese take out" she told him in a whisper and Sherlock smiled gratefully,

"Molly, you continue to be a marvel in my time of need" he praised quietly before taking the bags from her and rested them on the kitchen table,

"Please stay and eat with me" Sherlock invited and Molly blushed,

"You... You want me to stay?" she asked shyly and Sherlock nodded,

"Yes, from the size and weight of the bag I can tell that you purchased your usual order at the same time you purchased mine with the idea in mind that you would simply take yours home with you and eat there but in truth Molly... I simply would just like to enjoy your company" he told her gently earning a smile from the pathologist,

"I thought you'd never ask" Molly told him gently before helping him dish the food out.

* * *

After finishing their take out. Molly and Sherlock found themselves sitting on the couch watching a film on low so that it would not disturb little Lucy,

"So this villain simply adopts these children for his own gain. Despicable" he grumbled earning as quiet giggle from Molly,

"That's why it's called _Dispicable Me_ Sherlock" she teased,

"And even if it does start off that way, he comes to love them in the end" she says simply and Sherlock continued to glare at the screen,

"Well I still think it's wrong" he stated and Molly smiled,

"Well here's a deduction for you Mister. You have already seen this film" Molly stated simply causing Sherlock to look at her curiously,

"You're evidence?" he prodded her earning another giggle and she simply held up her IPhone displaying John's facebook page,

"John posted that he was watching it with you and Lucy five days ago" she teased and Sherlock looked at the TV screen once more with a emotionless face,

"You're point being Miss Hooper?" he asked and Molly smiled softly before placing her hand over Sherlock's gently,

"Why did you choose this particular film for us to watch Sherlock?" she asked quietly and felt the detective give her hand an affectionate squeeze before looking at her,

"I... Whilst pondering in my mind palace I find that a... a certain idea continues to arise in my mind. An idea... that would mean that... Lucy might continue to live here" he murmured causing Molly's eyes to widen,

"You want to adopt Lucy" she said in a quiet tone laced with wonder and she smiled softly,

"Sherlock, Lucy would be lucky to have you as a father" she assured him and Sherlock sighed,

"I do not think child services shall see it that way. I am a high functioning sociopath that is a drug addict, I smoke, Drink and I also killed a man despite Mycroft having cleared my criminal record" he mumbled, looking away but Molly placed her hand on his cheek gently making him look back at her,

"You are also a man I know would do anything to keep Lucy safe. You have a good heart Sherlock Holmes and if any one is a worthy candidate to become Lucy's legal guardian then it is you" she said firmly and Sherlock rested his forehead against hers hopelessly,

"Sherlock, I will help you in anyway I can. I will help you get clean. I will write you a character reference for child services and... Well if any problem should arise with the idea of you adopting Lucy alone then... We could adopt her together" she told him softly and Sherlock looked at her stunned,

"You... You would do that for me just so I could continue to look after her?" he whispered quietly and Molly nodded with a gentle smile before turning and reached into the DVD rack and pulled out a new film,

"We should watch Despicable _Me 2_ now" she told him gently and Sherlock gave her a half smile as she placed it in the DVD player before coming to sit back next to him and pressed play,

"What happens in this one?" Sherlock asked and Molly smiled at him softly,

"The high functioning sociopath finds someone to be a mother for his daughter" she teased gently, smiling at him,

"You mean daughters. He has three" he corrected in a whisper and Molly shook her head slowly as they leaned into each other,

"No... I was right the first time" she whispered back as their lips met in a long awaited kiss.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwwwwwwww :D How cute!**

 **Will Sherlock succeed in adopting little Lucy? Will Mycroft find a next of kin for our baker street baby? you'll have to review in order to unlock the next chapter to find out!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Change Of Heart & Routine**

* * *

John jogged up the stairs to flat 221B,

"Hey Sherlock, Lestrade has been on my back all morning for an update on the Harrison case and... what the bloody hell is going on?" he said stunned with his eyes wide as he entered the flat to find it in a pristine condition and Molly was organising the magazine rack,

"Oh my god Sherlock's dead" John concluded causing Molly to giggle,

"No John, Sherlock's fine, he's just changing Lucy into a new baby grow. She drank her milk a little too quickly this morning" she explained with a smile causing John to sigh with relief.

* * *

Sherlock carried little Lucy into the room before placing her into her floating baby bouncer and strapped her in safetly,

"Morning John, Do you know anywhere that sells good kitchen equipment?" he asked simply as he sat in front of the laptop and started typing into the search engine and John raised his eyebrow confused,

"I... errrrrr... Not really. Sherlock, what the hell is going on?" he demanded but the detective's eyes didn't look up from the computer screen,

"Manners, John. Lucy is in the room" he said simply causing Molly to giggle before she closed the Laptop lid,

"I've already taken care of the kitchen appliances. You left a list on the table" she explained and Sherlock stood with a smile,

"You, Molly Hooper are a wonder" he praised before swooping her up in his arms, bridal style and she laughed brightly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he span her around, chuckling as he did so.

* * *

Now John was very confused,

"Ok now I swear either I'm dead or severely concussed" he grumbled tiredly placing a hand to his forehead as Sherlock placed Molly back on the ground safely before pressing a kiss to her forehead,

"Well I suggest Mary find a new partner then. No woman wants to marry a doctor who can't tell if he's dead or not" he joked, moving into the kitchen and John did a double take,

"Sherlock Holmes did you just... Make a humour filled comment?" John asked unbelievably and looked at Molly,

"Please don't tell me he's hi..." he began but his mouth was quickly covered by Sherlock,

"That word is no longer permitted in this flat John. For I am now a new man" he said proudly,

"I am Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective and... Hopefully soon to be father" he explained bashfully and John looked between his two friends,

"Oh my god you got Molly pregnant" he stated shocked and Sherlock rolled his eyes unimpressed,

"You know John for someone who has served his country, received military training and worked with one such as myself for these past few years. You still remain to be frightfully slow as well as dim" he said earning a teasing smack from Molly on his arm only to be pulled to his side as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and Molly smiled as she placed her arms over his,

"I'm adopting Lucy" Sherlock finally explained and John smiled brightly,

"Wow. Congratulations mate. And... are you two?" John pondered as he gestured between Sherlock and Molly and the detective smiled at John as he pressed a kiss to the crown of Molly's head,

"Friends with benefits" he said causing John's eyes to widen,

"WHAT?!" he demanded and Molly laughed brightly, smacking Sherlock's shoulder once more as she pulled away from his embrace,

"He's teasing John" she assured before going and grabbing her coat,

"He hasn't even asked me on a first date yet" she told him amused and Sherlock smirked as he opened the door for her,

"Well, maybe I'll ask you when I see you tonight" he teased and Molly smiled up at him softly,

"Annnnnnd How do you know if I am coming over tonight Mr Holmes?" she flirted back and Sherlock smiled as he brushed his nose against her own,

"Because you're intrigued to find out if I will ask you out on a first date Miss Hooper" he murmured,

"You're so full of yourself" she whispered back,

"Your pulse has increased" he fired back and she pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away,

"And you're going to make me late... See you tonight" she said softly before rushing downstairs and out the flat,

John simply folded his arms amused,

"Never thought I'd see the day. Sherlock Holmes flirting. It must be Armageddon" he joked and it was Sherlock's turn to roll his eyes before going and retrieving Lucy to feed her when he heard Mycroft making his way up the stairs,

"Morning Mycroft" he called as his elder brother entered the room with a confused expression,

"You're awfully cheerful today little brother. Anyhow, I have news regarding your... _Lucy_ " he explained gesturing to the infant Sherlock had nestled comfortably in his arms as she drank her bottle,

"Not good news I'm afraid. The birth mother is underage who has no intention of taking up the responsibilities of a mother and the father is a low life currently detained in the London cells so child services are all set to take the young one into their care" he explained and Sherlock rested Lucy on his shoulder and tapped her back gently to bring up her wind,

"Not necessary Mycroft as I intend to become Lucy's full time guardian... I intend to adopt her" he told his older brother causing Mycroft to fall silent for a moment before chuckling,

"You can't be serious brother of mine. You haven't a clue of how to raise a child" he pointed out,

"I shall learn. just as every parent does." he responded firmly and smiled when the little infant in his arms released a tiny burp,

"Little Lucy Holmes shall want for nothing whilst in my care" he assured and Mycroft pondered silently for a moment as the metal tip of his umbrella rested on the carpet as he lent lightly on the handle,

"You have my full support little brother" he told him causing Sherlock to look surprised,

"I do?" he asked and Mycroft nodded,

"Yes, I intend to assist you anyway I can. We are family after all" he summed up and Sherlock gave a half smile,

"Thank you... I intend to become clean and make this a child suitable environment" he explained but Mycroft shook his head,

"This place is far too small Sherlock. You shall need a bigger establishment. You needn't worry. I shall acquire something suitable for you" he assured and John looked amused,

"Sherlock Holmes move out of Baker Street. You've got to be kidding." he said and Mycroft pressed a few buttons on his phone,

"He needn't give up his humble mystery solving office. He just needs a bigger establishment in which he can raise the child. What say you Sherlock?" he asked looking at his little brother and after a moment Sherlock nodded,

"That would be greatly appreciated brother" he replied before smiling at little Lucy who gurgled happily in his arms.

* * *

 **Will Molly move in with Sherlock? Will they go out on a first date? Will Sherlock get full custody of Lucy? You'll have to review if you want me to continue!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Questions, Questions, Questions**

* * *

The social worker looked through the documentation with a look of surprise,

"So... Mr Holmes, A child gets left on your doorstep only 4 weeks ago and... Now you wish to become a full time guardian to the said child?" she asked unbelievably and Sherlock gave a simple nod,

"I could not have summoned up the facts more appropriately myself Mrs Johnson" he praised causing her to smile thankfully,

"Well... Being as it may Mr Holmes. You cannot blame child services for having... Doubts" she began awkwardly,

"Giving your... Reputation and... the substances you have exposed to your system" she began explaining,

"I think you'll find I provided you with documentation from three separate General Practitioners stating that my body has been free of all substances since discovering little Lucy on my doorstep" he told her firmly as his eyes monitored the paperwork in front of her as well as her eyes,

"We're going round in circles. Preferably from your own design. You've gone through each document 5 times when it's only procedure to read through them at least 3. Giving the size of text and the information contained within them it takes 10 to 20 minuets to intake all the facts. Conclusion... You have deliberately extended this meeting with the intention of keeping me distracted" he said firmly causing the social worker to close her eyes defeatedly,

"Mr Holmes" she tried gently only to see the detective stand firmly and exit her office,

"Mr Holmes!" she called after him in vain.

* * *

Sherlock entered Baker Street to find Molly sobbing, She stood quickly when he entered,

"Sherlock, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop them" she babbled with a heart broken tone and Sherlock cupped her cheeks in a soothing manner,

"Shhhhhh Molly, it's alright." he assured before hugging her comfortingly,

"B... But... Sherlock, they took Lucy into social services. What are we going to do?" she asked desperately and Sherlock pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling away reluctantly and retrieved his phone from the desk,

"The game is on" he growled firmly as he typed something into his phone before tossing it onto the couch before returning to Molly and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Mycroft was providing some government documents with his signature when one of his contacts entered the room,

"Message from your brother sir" he alerted him causing Mycroft to roll his eyes before looking at the man before him as he handed him the mobile phone and examined the screen,

"Well it seems that my brother is going to war with social services" Mycroft said with an amused smirk causing his contact to look curious,

"What did he say sir?" he asked and Mycroft smiled before standing and retrieved his signature umbrella,

"Two words" he murmured as he fixed his suit jacket in the mirror,

"Lucy Holmes" he said with a smile and went to leave but his contact was very confused,

"How does that tell you he's about to go to work Sir?" he asked and Mycroft continues to smirk as he faced him,

"My brother has opened his heart to a child and is intending to do everything he can to protect her. Those two words represent everything he wishes to provide the child with. He has given her a first name and now he is determined to provide her with his last so that she will feel whole knowing the fact when she's old enough to understand that someone cared so much about her that they gave her a first name but also a last name as well" he said with a trace of compassion and with that said he left for 221B Baker Street.

* * *

It didn't take long for Mycroft to set up a paternity hearing,

"Now remember what I taught you brother of mine. You are not to insult anyone in that courtroom, not me, not the judge. Not anyone. I cannot express this enough Sherlock" Mycroft told his brother firmly and Sherlock nodded,

"Yes for the thousandth time, Mycroft" he growled firmly and Molly placed a hand on Sherlock's arm gently,

"I know you can do this" she told him gently and he looked at her hopelessly,

"You're evidence?" he asked quietly and she smiled softly and shook her head,

"I don't need evidence Sherlock... Not this time because before I even have evidence there is always something I have had when it comes to you Mr Holmes" she told him softly and he looked curious,

"And what is that?" he asked and she slowly leaned up, closing her eyes and pressed a kiss to his cheek,

"Faith, Sherlock... I have always and always will have faith in you" she whispered before pulling away softly and went with John to sit in the stalls.

* * *

The Judge looked through the documentation,

"Despite your friends in high places Mr Holmes. I cannot see this court ruling in your favour" he told him and Sherlock looked around the room with a bored expression,

"Wrong" he said simply earning an unimpressed gaze from the judge,

"Excuse me?" he pressed and Sherlock seemed to be thinking for a moment before looking back at the judge as if realising,

"Oh yes. Mycroft is not my friend... He is my brother" he corrected causing the elder brother to hold a secret half smile at the rare trace of brotherly sentimentality.

* * *

The judge rolled his eyes,

"On to the matter at hand Mr Holmes. We are here today as you have requested the right for custody of one child who giving the circumstances has been given the name Jane Doe" The judge explained for the sake of the jury and Sherlock had to resist the urge to clench his fist,

"Her name is Lucy. That is the name I gave her" Sherlock told him but the Judge simply looked at him,

"The child in question has no birth certificate Mr Holmes due to the circumstances of her birth and so therefore the child has no identity and shall therefore be referred to as Jane Doe." he told him and Molly went to stand outraged but Mycroft placed a hand on her arm to prevent her,

"Patience will serve you well Miss Hooper" he told her quietly and Molly nodded after a moment.

* * *

The judge maintained an expression that was clear he did not see Sherlock as an appropriate candidate to take care of a child,

"You, Mr Holmes are a man known for putting those close to him in danger as well as a man of little emotion and a man who exposes himself to substances that might as well be toxic sewage so Please, If you can. Give this court one good reason why we should release a child into your full time custody?" the judge demanded firmly and Sherlock felt himself look downwards,

"I... You are correct. I am not a good man" he murmured and Molly went to stand again,

"I can't let them manipulate his guilt like this" she whispered to Mycroft but this time it was John who stopped her,

"Give him a chance" John told her gently and she sighed hopelessly as her gaze returned to Sherlock defeated expression,

"I have been... a difficult man to not only interact with but... I am also a hard man to have as an acquaintance but I am also a man of little emotion. It is very rare that I choose to interact with those around me" he murmured and when silent for a moment which seemed like hours,

"And yet... I do have a reason for why you should grant me custody" he said as he looked back at the judge who folded his arms,

"And what reason would that be, Mr Holmes?" he asked and Sherlock retrieved his phone from his pocket, opening the menu before handing it to the Judge whom accepted it curiously and looked at the displayed image and his expression turned soft,

"Because even though Lucy came into my path by accident... I... I love her as if she were my own. I want to give her everything she deserves that has been denied her since the moment she was born. I want to give her..." he tried and the judge tilted his head in a curious manner,

"You wish to give her what... Mr Holmes?" he pressed gently and Sherlock looked up, not hiding the tear that fell down his cheek for he was not usually one to show emotion even if he could turn it on well if a case required it,

"A home" he answered finally.

* * *

 **Will Sherlock get custody of Lucy? You'll have to review if you want to find out!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A New Beginning**

* * *

After the court dispersed. Sherlock, John, Molly and Mycroft had to wait outside for the verdict.

* * *

It was five hours waiting and it found Molly resting her head on Sherlock's shoulder with his signature coat rested over her as a blanket substitute,

"I have a mind to storm in there and demand they hurry up. It should not take this long" Mycroft growled and Sherlock looked at him,

"Please Mycroft. It does not take a person with even half our intelligence to see that Molly is resting" he told his brother quietly and Mycroft looked at the pathologist who cuddled into his little brother's side,

"Apologies, brother mine... I find myself agitated just waiting here to learn of my niece's fate" he said as he went back to pacing and Sherlock gave a half smile as he looked at his brother,

"Your niece?" he pressed and Mycroft stopped his pacing and looked at the floor bashfully,

"That is the correct term given to a child under the care of one's sibling" he answered and Sherlock smirked,

"And?" he prodded earning a sigh from his elder brother,

"Over the past weeks having monitored your time with little Lucy... I have found myself... growing fond of her also." he admitted before looking at his brother firmly,

"She is part of this family. She is every part a Holmes" he said and John felt himself smile as Sherlock nodded in agreement.

* * *

The judge exited the courtroom and Sherlock shook Molly's shoulder gently and she stood quickly with him and John as the judge approached them with a firm expression,

"Apologies for the wait. There was a long list of doubts to go through" he explained and Sherlock raised his hand gently to stop John from calling the judge something prude,

"You are complicated man Mr Holmes. You have more enemies than friends" he said,

"I'm a detective. It comes with the job description" he defended,

"But you are more than that" he fired back,

"Or at least you are about to become more than that" he corrected and Sherlock looked confused and the judge gave a smirk,

"After careful consideration of the facts, It has resulted in the court ruling in your favour" he announced and Molly's hands flew to her mouth in shock as tears of joy fell down her cheeks and John slapped Sherlock on the back in congratulations as the detective smiled brightly. His brother could only smile proudly.

* * *

A Social worker approached, carrying little Lucy in her arms and Sherlock tried to hold back tears as she handed Lucy over to the judge,

"As I said Mr Holmes, You are about to become far more than a detective. On this day in the eyes of law as well as this child, you shall be recognised as her father" he explained with a smile before handing her over to his arms gently,

"Congratulations, Mr Holmes" he praised before leaving them be and Sherlock smiled at little Lucy in his arms,

"Hello there little one" he said quietly and hesitantly pressed a kiss to her forehead as she gurgled happily, looking up at him with her big blue eyes,

"Let's go home" he whispered before leaving the court house with his friend, his girlfriend and his brother in toe.

* * *

Mycroft had moved Sherlock into a nice house outside London. I say house, you'd probably say mansion but Sherlock called it Home.

* * *

221B remained Sherlock's place of work and wherever he and little Lucy was. Mycroft's gaze was not far behind. Whether it be through the screen of a security camera or through the eyes of his informants.

* * *

Molly entered 221B and giggled to find Sherlock sat cross legged on the floor with Lucy sitting on his lap as he read through facts about a current case,

"Look at you two thick as thieves" she teases before handing Sherlock a take away cup of coffee and he gave her a half smile,

"Thank you, Molly. Would you mind feeding Lucy?" he asked and Molly nodded before lifting the little infant off the detective's lap. Sherlock didn't take his eyes off the documents he was reading,

"There's a fresh bottle in the fridge" he informed her and Molly nodded before walking over to the fridge and opened it only for it to seem as if the whole world fell silent,

"Sherlock?" she murmured only to sense that he was standing right behind her and he reached into the fridge and pulled out the ring box that was sitting in front of the baby bottle and he smiled at Molly bashfully,

"I've always been one to enjoy a flare for the dramatic" he admitted,

"I was hoping, Molly Hooper. That you would..." he tried but she nodded,

"Yes" she answered quickly and Sherlock chuckled awkwardly,

"I... Had a speech planned" he admitted and Molly smiled brightly as a happy tear fell down her cheek and she shook her head,

"I don't care... My answer will always be yes" she told him and he embraced her and Lucy in a loving hug,

"I love you, you idiot" she teased and he smiled gently,

"For once, I have the confidence to say. That I love you, Molly Hooper. I love you with my entire being" he told her before they hugged once more with a happy, gurgling Lucy between them.

* * *

 **Awwwwwwwww, I hope you all enjoyed 'More Than A Detective' Please review and let me know what you thought of the overall story.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
